Camera and photography shops
List of camera and photography shops. See also list of camera and photography museums. This is a list of photography shops that sell classic cameras, used equipment, second hand equipment, accessories... The aim of this list is to make easier the search of collectible and classic cameras and to enjoy visiting this shops while you are travelling. Please, check actual address and opening times in the website before going to the shop. =Europe= Austria Vienna * Jo Geier Min & Rare, Kaiserstr. 50, 1070 Vienna. : Offers a large selection of vintage cameras from 35mm to large format. Sells also new camera bags, Polaroid and Fuji instant cameras and other accessoires. * Leica Shop, Westbahnstr. 40, 1070 Vienna. :Authorized Leica dealer. Large selection of vintage cameras and equipment from Leica and other brands. * Photo Börse, Lerchenfelder Str. 62-64, 1080 Vienna. :Large selection of new and used analogue and digital equipment and vintage camera. : :* Blende7 - Westbahnstraße 31, 1070 Vienna (https://www.blende7.at/) -Camera Supply Store (film, etc.) :* Foto Leutner (fotoleutner.at/en/) - Photostudio, Kaiserstraße 58, 1070 Wien Belgium Brussels * Michel Campion, Rue Saint-Boniface, 13, 1050 Brussels-Ixelles. : Digital equipment but also a very large and varied stock of classics. Czech Republic Prague * Foto Pazdera, Vodičkova 699/28, 110 00 Praha. : Probably best used lens & camera store in Czech Republic! * Centrum FotoŠkoda, Vodičkova 37, Praha 1. : New and used equipment, accessories, darkroom, lenses, film cameras and lenses.. * Analogue, Vlašská 10, Praha 1. : New and used film cameras, film, instant cameras Instax, Polaroid, Impossible, Lomography, darkroom, gallery... Denmark Copenhagen * One of Many Cameras One Of Many Cameras, Graabrodre Torv 4, 1154 Copenhagen Kpippeli Newly opened shop and studio, specialized in analog large and medium format and high end digital gear. Sells lots of rarities as well as known brands like Leica, Hasselblad, Mamiya, PhaseOne, Deardorff, Sinar, Koda, Polaroid, Nikon, Canon, Contax etc. Tons of books, films, and Polaroids in stock, too. One Of Many Cameras is also the home of Denmark's largest camera, the 20x24" ultra large format camera, which can be seen and shot at the studio. The people at OOMC don't just sell boxes, they're very active photographers themselves and offer an enviromentt with rock music in the background, hot coffee in mugs, and cold beers on Saturdays. * Photografica, Skindergade 41, 1159 Copenhagen K Huge selection of new and used professional and high-end gear. Leica, Phase One, Hasselblad, Nikon, Canon, Zeiss, Konica, Polaroid, Profoto etc. Quite central in Copenhagen. * FOTO C, Holbergsgade 5, 1057 Copenhagen K Professional stuff, some used equipment, quite central in Copenhagen. * Goecker, Hejrevej 37, 2400 Copenhagen NV Even bigger, mostly professional stuff, equipment rental too. Not cheap. Probably 5 km from City centre. : Finland Tampere * Kameratori, Pyynikintori 8, 33230 Tampere. Kameratori Oy is a provider of used cameras and accessories. We wish to offer photography enthusiasts and professionals an easy and reliable place to purchase. We have a wide selection of 35mm, middle format and large format items. We also have film development and mechanical service available. : France Nantes * Photo St Pierre, 8 place Saint Pierre, 44000 Nantes. : Large selection of classic photo and film cameras but also slide projectors and enlarges. Paris * Antique Cameras, 8 Rue de Miromesnil, 75008 Paris. : Large selection of classic cameras. * Bièvres International Photofair, Place de la Mairie, Bièvres (15km of Paris). : Only once a year, every first weekend of June. It is the largest antiques and second hand market for photographic equipment in Europe. Traders and buyers from around the world. Classic cameras, lenses, accessories, rare pieces of equipment, images, books and all kinds of goodies, whether for film or digital equipment. * Boulevard Beaumarchais, 3e, 4e and 11e arrondissement of Paris. : In this boulevard you can find several new and classic camera shops, such as BG Photo, La Maison du Leica, Le grand format, Odean Occasions, Photo Beaumarchais... * Ciné Photo Gobelins, 72 Avenue des Gobelins, 75013 Paris. : Large selection of classic 35 mm and medium format cameras. * Photo Ciné Vidéo Alexandre, 6 Rue Monge, 75005 Paris. * Photo Suffren, 45, avenue de Suffren, 75007 Paris. : Leica and Rollei specialist. Also offers repair of large format equipment like Linhof, Sinar and Copal shutters. Germany Berlin * Soforbild, Mulackstr. 22, 10119 Berlin The place for instant photography, Polaroid and Fuji film and cameras. * ASA90, Fuldastr. 55, 12043 Berlin. : Used analogue cameras, super 8 cameras, projectors and all kinds of equipment. They offer introductory courses (in German) and one can even rent a camera or a projector. * Flohmarkt am Mauerpark, Bernauer Str. 63-64, 13355 Berlin. : Sundays 9:00-17:00. Best Berlin's flea market, but not too good to find old second hand cameras. Only two stands offering cameras and lenses, mostly japanese and rarely any GDR lenses. * Foto Braune, Karl-Marx-Str. 7, 12043 Berlin. : Analog and digital cameras, second hand and new cameras, lenses, filters, tripods, bags... Super 8 cameras, projectors, films, repair service... Friendly proprietor can give good advice. * Foto Leistenschneider, Grolmanstr. 36, 10623 Berlin; Schloßstr. 96, 12163 Berlin. : Old and new cameras, digital and analog, flashes, lenses, projectors, video, accessories, enlargers, rent etc. They also have a studio and a lab. Formerly known as "Wüstefeld". * Foto Meyer, Welserstr. 1, 10777 Berlin; Viktoria-Luise-Platz 6, 10777 Berlin. : Digital and analog cameras, bags, tripods, lenses, filters, photo paper, chemistry... Also camera rental service and workshops. * Fotoimpex, Alte Schönhauser Str. 32b, 10119 Berlin. : The analogue photography specialists. Films, photopapers, chemistry, lab equipment, professional lab. * Foto Objektiv, Zossener Str. 37, 10961 Berlin. * Louis@Nicéphore Fotopioniere, Karl-Marx-Allee 87, 10243 Berlin. : Professional, archival and presentation solutions, as well as cameras, lenses, lighting equipment and lots of accessories. * Fotoshop Haase & Hinze, Adamstr. 45, 13595 Berlin. : Used photo equipment, new equipment. * Foto Video Günther, Karl-Marx-Str. 192, 12055 Berlin. : Analogue and digital cameras, tripods, lighting equipment, filters, lenses, bags. Don't loose time here. * Foto Video Hess, Kaiser-Friedrich-Str. 87, 10585 Berlin. : Second hand cameras, new cameras, darkroom equipment, accessories. Camera seminars, rental service. * Foto Schilling, Kantstr. 87, 10627 Berlin. : Used cameras and lenses, equipment, repair service. * Kamera Service Ostkreuz, Neue Bahnhofstr. 6, 10245 Berlin. : Used cameras, lenses and projectors (GDR models), repair service. * Meister Camera, Fasanenstr. 71, 10719 Berlin. : Leica specialist since 1925. New and second hand Leica cameras and accessories. * Photo-Stade, Augsburger Str. 33, 10789 Berlin. : Collectible used cameras, rare pieces. Used cameras for large sizes, antique view cameras, lenses, and cameras for professional photographers. Cologne * Foto Gregor, Neumarkt 32-34, 50667 Cologne : Large selection of new and used cameras and equipment. Also offer a rental service and a photo studio. * Foto Lambertin, three shops in Cologne: : Foto Lambertin, An der Rechtschule 1, Profi Shop Lambertin, Wallrafplatz and Kamera Paradies Lambertin, Domplatte (next to Cologne Cathedral) : Extensive selection of new and second hand cameras and equipment. Dresden * Foto Krüger, Schandauer Str. 69, 01277 Dresden. : DDR (GDR) cameras, lenses and accessories. * Foto Wolf, Bautzner Landstr.11b, 01324 Dresden. : Analogue and digital cameras, used cameras, lenses and accessories. Frankfurt * GM Foto, Taunusstr. 47, 60329 Frankfurt. : Digital cameras, tripods, lighting equipment, filters, lenses, bags for the professional photographer. Selection of used cameras and equipment. Also offers a rental service and rent studios. * Foto Brell, Strahlenbergerstr. 105, 63067 Offenbach (next to the Frankfurt city limit). : Large selection of used and antique cameras, lenses and accessories. * Foto Köser, Alt-Rödelheim 23, 60489 Frankfurt. : A classic portrait shop for the neighborhood with a selection of used cameras, lenses and accessories. * Leica Camera Frankfurt, Großer Hirschgraben 15 , 60311 Frankfurt. : Authorized Leica dealer. Used and new Leica cameras, lenses and accesoires. Organises frequently hammer-auctions of equipment and photos. The Gallery on the first floor showcases photo exhibitions on a monthly change. * Stutech, Tilsiter Str. 10, 60487 Frankfurt. : Digital cameras, tripods, lighting equipment, filters, lenses, bags, for professional photographers. Hamburg * Meister Camera, Eppendorfer Landstr. 64, 20249 Hamburg. : Leica specialist since 1925. New and second hand Leica cameras and accessories. * Photohaus Colonnaden, Große Theaterstr. 45, 20354 Hamburg : Specialized in dealing with high-quality photographic equipment - new and used. Munich * Heidi Foto, Fürstenriederstr. 62, 80686 Munich : New and used analogue and digital equipment. Also offers a rental service including analogue Rolleiflex cameras and slide projectors. * Foto-Werkstatt Gerard Wiener, Landwehrstr. 12, 80336 Munich. : Renowned repair shop for classic cameras. Münster * Foto Köster, Berliner Platz 4, 48143 Münster : Opening hours: Monday - Friday 09:00am to 07:00pm, Saturday 09:00am to 06:00pm. : Just opposite the main railway station Foto Köster also offers some used Leica, Nikon and Canon etc. equipment. Nuremberg * SH photo / Photo Arsenal, Pillenreutherstr. 27, 90459 Nuremberg. : New and second hand cameras, lenses and accessories. Stuttgart *Photo Planet, Arnulf-Klett-Platz 3, 70173 Stuttgart : Lots of used lenses and cameras (both analogue/manual focus and digital and auto-focus lenses) in the window displays, new lenses inside the shop. Somewhat expensive, but with great selection. *Calumet Photographic GmbH, Alte Poststraße 3, 70173 Stuttgart : Lots of equipment for studio photography, especially on the 2nd floor. Rents out lenses and cameras, but has no selection of lenses displayed in the store. Sells some film. *Photo Bergmeister, Eberhardstraße 6, 70173 Stuttgart : Very nice selection of cheap used lenses in the window display, had multiple 135mm lenses (M42) for 10 euros each. Also sells films (including polaroid films) and does repairs. Wetzlar * Lars Netopil Classic Cameras, Baugasse 4, 35578 Wetzlar : In the heart of the old town of Wetzlar, just a few steps away from the historic shoots which Oscar Barnack took with his "UR"-Leica in 1914, you find a leading address for modern and antique Leica cameras, -lenses and -accessories. Hungary Budapest *Studio Line Fotótechnika, Gizella út 30, 1143 Budapest, Tel.: +36 1 222-4200. Opening times: Monday to Friday 9-17. : Nika stocks professional photo equipment and accessories, like tripods, bags, filters, studio equipment,lab accessories etc. *Tripont Foto Video Kft, Than Károly utca 17, 1119 Budapest, Tel.: +36 1 203 2874. Opening times: Monday to Friday 9-18. : Tripont sells digital photo and video cameras from all major manufactures and professional photo equipment and accessories. They also organize photo workshops. :* lab4art HUNGARY 1062 Bp. Aradi utca 11 fszt. 4 lab4art is an analog and digital photography studio. They sell photography equipments and organise workshops. Iceland Reykjavík *Beco, Langholtsvegur 84, 104 Reykjavík, Tel. 533 3411 : Professional camera shop which was established in 1985. It stocks cameras from Canon, Nikon, Leica, Panasonic, Pentax, Hasselblad, Linhof, Phase One and GoPro but also darkroom equipment, accessories, films, chemicals and papers. Also offers a camera repair and cleaning service. Italy Rome *ars-imago, Via degli Scipioni 24-26, 00192 Rome : Specialized in analogue photography. New and used darkroom equipment, accessories, films, chemicals, papers, Impossible and Lomography products, etc. Workshops and different services like film processing and rental service for cameras. Florence * Piaza dei Ciompi. A Flea market with a couple stands with very nice japanese and west german vintage cameras and lenses. Everything from early Nikon models with detachable meters and Leitz Super 8 cameras in working condition. Netherlands Amsterdam * Foto Fransen, Beukenweg 31, 1092 AZ Amsterdam. : Digital photo equipment. Selection of vintage 35mm and medium format camera's, lenses, accessories and slide projectors. * Fotoprofessional, Nieuwendijk 113, 1012 MD Amsterdam. Be careful, they have a deserved reputation as thieves and swindlers. do not trust these people never * Nivo Schweitzer, Haarlemmerdijk 114, 1013 JH Amsterdam. : Authorized dealer for Leica and Nikon and other professional photo & video equipment but beyond that also darkroom equipment. Selection of vintage camera's, lenses and accessories. * Secondhandcamera.nl based in Amsterdam. Large selection of used photo equipment, vintage cameras and lenses. Delft * Fotohandel Delfshaven / MK Optics, Vrouwjuttenland 28, 2611LC, Delft. : Stocks vintage photo and movie camera's and lenses. Offers workshop for analogue photography. : Soest * Schouten Select Cameras & Accessories Soest near Utrecht : Both used and new. Mainly Leica but also other interesting brands as Hasselblad, Rolleiflex. Poland Warsaw * Giełda Foto, ul Stefana Batorego 10, near "Pole Mokotowskie" subway station of Metro Line 1. : Housed in the Stodoła student club, this flea market has an incredible array of cameras and accessories, ranging from pre-WWII goods to the newest equipment. Most are in working order, and cheaper than can be found in retail outlets. Held every sunday from 10am to 2pm. : Portugal Porto *Câmaras & Companhia, Facebook - All analogue photo services, including BW, C-41 and E-6 processing. Full equipped BW lab for rent. Used cameras of top brands in perfect working order. Photo gallery. Workshops. *Sitio do Cano Amarelo, Facebook - Used photo and cine gear all in good working condition with a 3 month warranty. Also sell film and repair old cameras. Lots and lots of lenses and analog to digital adapters as well as Impossible and other film mostly expired and cheap. Lisbon * Vintage Dream Cameras - Online business dedicated to Film Photography equipments and accessories. Here you will find emblematic analogue cameras, as well as all kind of accessories you need. Scan services are available, as well as one-day workshops. * Feira da Ladra - Lisbon's most popular flea market, every Saturday and Tuesday it's very easy to find antique or second hand cameras and accessories. There can always be stolen stuff but cameras and gear are usually safe bets. Pay attention anyway. Romania * filmpefază, Facebook - Online store selling film, chemistry and accessories based in Bucharest Russia Moscow * Kutuzov Photo, Kutuzovsky propekt 27, 121166 Moscow, Tel.: +7 (499) 249-61-45 and 249-63-07. : A well stocked store for high-end models. Kutuzov stocks Leica, Arca-Swiss, Hasselblad, Linhof, Large Format Cameras and Schneider lenses. They do not sell Nikon and Cannon equipment. The staff is very helpful, and speaks English. They are walking distance from Studencheskaya Metro Station on the #4 Line. * Photosale, Simonovskay Street 26 k3, 121166 Moskow, Tel.: Tel +7(495) 234-9915/9916. Photosale is about a mile walk from the Dubrovka Metro (Line 10) or from the Avtozavodskaya (Line 2) station. They stock new and used Leica, Mamiya, Nikon, Rollei, Bronica equipment, film, photo papers, lights and books. * SREDA Creative LAB/ 119334, Moscow, Vavilova str., 5, +7 (495) 481-8080 / mail@sreda.photo All-in-1: A store of film and analog photography, film laboratory, darkroom, framing workshop. Club / Exhibitions / Workshops. St. Petersburg * Fotoapteka d-76, Apraksin per. 4, Office 506, Tel.: +7(911)983-71-92 One of the largest shops that create chemistry for analog photography by themselves. Also sells chemistry for alternative processes, like cyanotype. * Maxilab, Malaya Sadovaya 3, +7 (812) 310-24-86 Fotolab, also sells some chemistry for analog photograpy, films and photopaper. Also have used camera shop, sells new and used Mamiya, Rollei, Bronica, Canon, Nikon equipment. Camera store is open only from Mon to Fri, from around 12:00 till 16:00. * Yarkiy Mir, Nekrasova 1, 8 (812) 272-24-01 One of the largest photo laboratory, also sells new and used cameras (mostly digital, but sometimes they've got film cameras) in store at Nekrasova 1. * Photolubitel, Nevsky 35, +7 (812) 620-58-16 Oldest photo second hand in Saint-Petersburg. Vintage cameras, films, lenses and more. Accepts cash and cards, speaks Russian and English. Spain Barcelona * Casanova Foto, Ronda Universitat 35, 08007 Barcelona; Pelai 18, 08018 Barcelona. : Digital cameras, analog cameras, SLR, rangefinder, pinholes, lenses, medium and large format, flashes, films, darkroom, video, accessories… Madrid * Fotocasión, Calle Ribera de Curtidores 22, 28005 Madrid. : New and old cameras and accessories. Digital, analog, SLR, TLR, rangefinder, cine and classic cameras. Darkroom, chemistry, paper, films, books, enlargers, accessories... * FotoGanga, Ronda de Toledo 28, 28005 Madrid. : Classic and new cameras, paper, films, enlargers, chemistry and lots of accessories. * Galeote, Callejón de Preciados 2, 28013 Madrid. : Classic and new cameras, lenses, flashes, tripods, filters, underwater, projectors, films, accessories. * Pibe, Calle de la Bolsa 11, 28012 Madrid. : SLR, lightmeters, films... 8mm films. * El Rastro, Madrid. : Sundays 9:00-15:00. In Spain's most popular flea market it's very easy to find antique or second hand cameras and accessories. Most of the material is stolen. Be careful. Sweden Stockholm * Brunos Bildverkstad, Västerlånggatan 36, 11129 Stockholm, +46-84116219. : Analog and digital, new and used -- cameras, film, polaroids, chemistry, paper, accessories. Processes C41 and B&W inhouse. * Schönherrs Foto, Upplandsgatan 16, Stockholm. : Analog and digital, new and used -- cameras, film, chemistry, paper, accessories. Camera repairs. * LP-Foto, Regenringsgatan 83, Stockholm. : Auctions for pretty much anything related to analog photography, but mainly cameras, lenses and other accessories. Typically, four auctions are held each year. Accepts international and online bidders. Also undertakes repairs. Switzerland Geneva * Photo Verdaine, Place des Eaux-Vives 6, 1207 Genève Digital cameras (DSLRs and Mirrorless), accessories, used lens and camera. Sells anykind of equipement. Most complete store in Geneva. Basel * Foto Marlin, Aeschenvorstadt 21, 4051 Basel. Digital cameras, used cameras, lenses and accessories. Operates also a studio and a photographic laboratory. Bern * foto-zumstein , Casinoplatz 8, 3011 Bern. Digital cameras (all kind), used cameras, lenses, accessiories, studio light and more. Also have renting services and try&buy, do workshops as well. Zürich *ars-imago, Badenerstrasse 211, 8003 Zürich. Specialized in analogue photography. New and used darkroom equipment, accessories, films, chemicals, papers, Impossible and Lomography products, etc. Workshops and different services like film processing and rental service for cameras. United Kingdom London * Aperture Photographic, 17a&b Riding House Street, London, W1W 7DT. : In-house repair service for film cameras and lenses, specialising in repairs to all mechanical cameras, in particular the classic marques that we carry, Leica, Hasselblad, Rollei and Nikon. Also sells used 35mm, medium format and large format cameras and lenses. * Mr. Cad, 12 Upper Tachbrook Street, Pimlico, London, SW1V 1SH. : Part Exchange specialists, with over 22,000 items. Extensive stocks of all used equipment from 35mm to 10x8 camera's, enlargers and all that goes with them, lenses and all camera accessories. * Camera City, 16 Little Russell Street, London WC1A 2HN. : Camera retail and repairs. * Camera Museum, 44 Museum Street, London WC1A 1LY. : Tucked within the lower level of a charming cafe, this camera museum gives visitors a small snapshot of photographic history. The whole place is a quirky combination of a coffee shop, camera store, and museum. The shop is specialised on classic Hasselblad cameras, lenses and accessoires. * Camera World, 14 Wells Street, London W1T 3PB. : New and used equipment. * Richard Caplan, 25 Bury Street, London SW1Y 6AL. : Leica cameras, used cameras. * Chiswick Camera Centre, 4 Chiswick Terrace, Acton Lane, London W4 5LY. : Cameras, accessories, digital accessories, optics, used equipment. * The Classic Camera, 2 Pied Bull Yard, Bury Place, London WC1A 2JR. : New cameras and used Leica and Nikon cameras and accessories. * Grays of Westminster, 40 Churton Street, Pimlico, London SW1V 2LP. : Grays of Westminster stock the entire range of Nikon digital SLR cameras. Furthermore, a vast amount of second-hand Nikon equipment is on display there. * R. G. Lewis, 29 Southampton Row, London, WC1B 5HL. : London's oldest Leica shop. Second hand cameras, film, repairs. * London Camera Exchange, 98 Strand, London WC2R 0AG. : Digital SLR & compact cameras, 35mm SLR & compact cameras, binoculars, telescopes, tripods. Large range of used equipment. * Peter Loy, 27 Old Gloucester Street, London WC1N 3XX. : Specialist for classic & collectable cameras with 25 year experience. * Nicholas Camera, 15 Camden High Street, London NW1 7JE. : New and second hand equipment. * Photocraft Hampstead, 4 Heath Street, London NW3 6TE. : Photographic dealers, photographers, photo library. * Photographica Fair, The Photographica Fair is held annually in May in London. : Photographica is the United Kingdom's largest photographic collectors fair and is organized by a separate sub-committee of the Photographic Collectors Club of Great Britain. Having grown from small beginnings a typical Photographica will have around 135 tables offering everything from daguerreotypes and images, to brass and mahogany field cameras and Leica, through to old and new photographic books, collectible photographic accessories and supplies and tools for restoration. Photographica is international in its stall-holders and attendees. Photographica is open to the public for a small entry fee. : RK Photographic, Potters Bar, EN6 3JR : Film, Paper, Chemicals, Alternative, Enlargers, some second hand gear. Storage, portfolio, fine art photography. : Holga, lights, bags and plenty of digital gear and accessories. : UK distributor for Trekking, Hoodman, Digital Kind, Blue Crane Digital, Pedco, mt foto. : They supply schools, photographic retailers, galleries, clubs and end users. * Sendean Cameras, 9-12 St Annes Court, London W1F 0BB. : Repair and service. Cine cameras, medium format, 8mm film, Lomo cameras, light meters, Polaroid, SLR, collectables and rarities, rangefinders, compacts, digital SLR, accessories. * Teamwork Photo & Digital, 41-42 Foley Street, London W1W 7JN. : Digital cameras and accessories, large format cameras and lenses, video/cine, used equipment. * Shackleton Cameras, 3 Nevill Street, Abergavenny, Monmouthshire, NP7 5AA. 01873 853219 : Digital Cameras, Digital SLR Cameras, Compact Cameras, Camera Accessories, Lenses, Filters, Tripods, Optical Equipment. Scotland * Camerabase, 122 Morningside Road, Edinburgh, EH10 4BX. : Cameras bought, sold and repaired. Lenses, cameras, enlargers, tripods, 35mm, 16mm & S8 projectors, 16mm & S8 film cameras, and a wide range of accessories. * Ffordes Photographic, The Kirk, Wester Balblair, By Beauly, Inverness-shire IV4 7BQ : Located in a restored former Free Church. Large selection of new and used cameras and equipment including medium and large format cameras, lenses and darkroom equipment. The North *West Yorkshire Cameras, Grand Arcade, Leeds LS1 6PG, Leeds. :Friendly service, good prices and a wide selection of equipment both new and used. Also run frequent discount promotions on Facebook. *The Real Camera Company, Sevendale House, 5-7 Dale Street, Manchester M1 1JA. :Buys or sells used photographic equipment of any type, at Manchester's largest selection of used photographic equipment. Also accepts cameras, lenses and all photographic equipment for repair. The owner has set up a little gallery space with monthly changing exhibitions to show work of customers and others. *Classic Photographics, Newcastle upon Tyne :Buys and sells classic and antique cameras and all associated film photography equipment, lenses and accessories including wood and brass cameras. They have a stall at Tynemouth Market on a Saturday regularly during the year. The South *Arundel Photographica, 6 High Street, Arundel, West Sussex BN18 9AB : A wonderful, tempting alladdin's cave with a knowledgeable and helpful gent behind the counter. *Nik & Trick, 63 The Old High Street, Folkstone, Kent CT20 1RN : Offers vast and varied services, from digital printing through processing and digitising of film etc. Everything from an SD card to 35mm to medium format up and through to 10x8 inch large format. A superbly equipped darkroom is available for hire and for training. Films and all required darkroom supplies is also offered. Refurbished vintage cameras from 35mm to large format are also for sale to enthusiasts. * Silverprint, Unit 26, Albany Park, Cabot Lane, Poole BH17 7BX. : Traditional papers, film, digital, alternative processes, chemicals, finishing, portfolio, mounting, storage, darkroom, cameras, accessories, books and DVD. Provides workshops on alternatives processes like Cyanotype and Lumen printing, too. =Asia= China Beijing * Wukesong Camera Market also referred to as Beijing Photographic Equipment City (北京摄影器材城 – Běi jīng shè yǐng qì cái chéng). Opened from 8:30 am - 05:30 pm. North of the Wukesong subway station on (Red) Line 1. New and second hand cameras. Hong Kong * Tin Cheung Camera Company, (天祥攝影器材公司) Shop 301, 3/F, K11, 18 Hanoi Road, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon. : Opening hours: 11:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. Monday to Sunday (includes Public Holidays). : A supermarket for new and used cameras. * David Chan Company Shop 15, Champagne Court, 16 Kimberley Road, Tsim Sha Tsui, Tel.: +852 2723 3668. : Opening hours: 10:00 am - 08:00 pm closed Sundays. : David Chan Company has just about everything. They love Nikon gear – ranging from the S series rangefinders limited editions, F series, through to all kinds of weird and wonderful stuff. The range of second lenses and cameras is stunning. The shop has a great selection of mid range medium format systems, Mamiya RB series and Bronicas, for example, and some large format gear, too. All is wrapped in plastic to help protect and keep it in as good as nice as possible. Japan Tokyo * Akiba Camera, Akihabara station on the Yamanote, Keihin-Tōhoku and Chūō-Sōbu Line. : Opening hours: 10:30am to 07:00pm closed Tuesdays. : A great little small used camera shop tucked quietly away near Akihabara station worth checking out. : To get there start just outside the Akihabara Electric Town exit of the station. Cross the street, enter the building and proceed down the hallway lined with shops selling all sorts of stuff. Across from the halal food market at the end is a stairwell and elevator. Go up to the 5th floor. Akiba Camera is in room 501. The door might be shut but feel free to open it and enter. The shop’s site has a similar series of photos to find the place. * Fujikoshi Camera, Chuo-ku, Nihonbashi Muromachi 3-3-1, Tokyo, Tel.: 03-3241-1635. Mitsukoshi-mae station on the Ginza Subway Line. : Opening hours: 08:00am to 07:00pm, Sat/Sun 10:00am to 05:00pm. : New and used classic cameras. Mainly Leica, Minox, Hasselblad, Linhof and Rollei cameras. * Fujiya Camera, 1 5-61-1 Nakano, Nakano, Tokyo,164-0001, Tel.: 03 5318 2241. : Opening hours: 10:00am to 08:30pm. Nakano Station on JR Chuo, Sobu Lines, North Exit. : A long-standing camera shop located next to JR Nakano Station, Fujiya Camera (フジやカメラ) deals in items such as new and second-hand cameras, lenses and camera accessories. Founded over seventy years ago, they carry a wealth of stock (including over 2,000 second-hand items – ranging from recent to classic and vintage goods). * Kitamura Camera West Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku, Shinjuku 3-23-7 Asahi Bank Bldg., Tokyo, Tel.: 03-3354-0731. Subway Shinjuku (West Exit). : Opening hours: Open year-round 10:00am – 8:00pm. : One of the larger chain groups in Japan. Kitamura has a immense buying power and the stores are all connected through their network, so you can order a camera from Osaka and pick it up in Tokyo without any trouble. They have a grading system, but it is said that it is often inaccurate. You may need to inspect cameras carefully. Kitamura Camera has Net Chuko, basically an online database of their entire inventory of used gear. If something looks good, you can get it sent to your local Kitamura shop for free, then go there and buy it (or not, if it’s not up to your expectations). The Shinjuku Kitamura shop has a used equipment selection up on the 4th floor, through a small doorway. * Map Camera, 1-12-5, Nishi-Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, 160-0023, Tel.: 03-3342-3350. : Opening hours: 10:30am to 08:30pm. Subway Shinjuku (West Exit). : Reputable store with several floors full of new and second hand cameras, lenses and accessories. Map Camera has two stores, almost next to one another, check them both as they have different departments. The rangefinder section is incredible. * Moritz Camera, Fuchu-shi, Fuchucho 2-16-17, Tokyo, Tel.: 042-358-5351. : Opening hours: 10:00am to 07:00pm, Sat-Sun 11:30am to 06:30pm. Fuchu station on the Keio Line. : A premium collection of classic film and 8mm movie cameras. * National Photo, Shibuya-ku, Jingumae 6-13-11 NP Bldg., Tokyo, Tel.: 03-3486-7761. : Opening hours: 09:30am to 04:30pm, Sat 09:30am to 05:00pm (Closed Sundays and Public Holidays). Meiji Jingumae station on the Chiyoda Subway Line. : National Photo sells a wide selection of professional film and digital photographic equipment. Also sells collectables and used professional studio cameras. * Nisshin Camera, Chiyoda-ku, Kanda Matsunagacho 16; Another store close by at Kanda Iwamotocho 1 Banchi, Tokyo, Tel.: 03-3251-3011. : Opening hours: 10:00am to 08:00pm. JR Akihabara station on the Yamanote, Keihin-Tōhoku and Chūō-Sōbu Line. : An impressive range of modern and collectable cameras at reasonable prices. If you are into manual focus 35mm then this is a good place to look. Also has a selection of used medium format cameras from Fuji and Rollei. * Photo Bazar Japan, Tel.: 03-3841-5824. Asakusa 2-1-3, Taito-ku, Tokyo 111-0032. Map : Opening hours: 11:30am to 08:00pm, closed Thursdays. : Formely know as Hayata Camera. Just off the main Naka-mise shopping street in eastern Tokyo, this camera shop has for the past sixty years sat there and offers a nice selection of vintage cameras. In addition to a new facade, the new store layout allows for a lot more gear to be displayed. This shop is also well known for repairs, particularly for Leicas and other European cameras. * Shinbashi Camera, Minato-ku, Shimbashi 2-19-3, Tokyo, Tel.: 03-3833-4311/4312. : Opening hours: 10:00am to 07:00pm, Sat 10:00am to 06:00pm, Sun. closed. JR Shimbashi station on Yamanote Line. : Shinbashi Ichi focuses on medium format equipment, especially from Mamiya but also sells used large format equipment. Provides camera repair service for these cameras. * Sukiya Camera, 4–2–13 Ginza, Chūō-ku Ginza (Nikon House), 104-0061, Tokyo, Tel.: 03-3561–6000. Head store: Chuo-ku, Ginza 5-5-1, Matsumotokiyoshi 5th Bldg., 8th Floor, 104-0061, Tokyo, Tel.: 03-3571-5555. : Opening hours: 10:00am to 07:30pm, Sun. and Public Holidays 10:00am to 07:00pm. JR Yamanote line, Yuraku-cho Station (Ginza Exit); Ginza, Hibiya, and Marunouchi subway lines, Ginza Station (Exit B10), Exit B4/B2 for Leica focused head store. : The cramped Nikon House branch of this two-store operation features so many Nikons — old and new, digital and film — that it could double as a museum to the brand. Plenty of lenses and flashes are available as well. : The head store of the Sukiya group offers a large selection of vintage Leica's and other german brands like old Contax's but also sells some new Voigtländer. They also handle repairs for non digital Leica cameras. * Yodobashi Camera Shinjuku West, 1-11-1 Nishi-shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, Tel.: 03 3346 1010. : Open daily from 09:30am to 10:00pm. Two min. from Shinjuku Station. : This is the flagship store of a chain of discount shops selling mainly electronic products all over Japan. It’s found near the west exit (西口) of Shinjuku Station. Comprising nine specialised stores, including those for cameras, film prints, camera bags and service & repair. : There is a large number of used camera shops around the west exit of Shinjuku Station. :Shinjuku Camera Shop walk Nice description with pictures and a map. =Oceania= New Zealand Christchurch *Photo & Video International, Shop 9, Merivale Mall, 189 Papanui Rd, Christchurch, New Zealand : New and used equipment, on-site processing. Wellington *Wellington Photographic Supplies, 11-15 Vivian Street, Wellington : New and used equipment, on-site processing. : 194 Featherston St, Wellington – small downtown branch store, new equipment only. =Americas= Argentina Buenos Aires * Antique Cameras, Av. Independencia 408, San Telmo, Capital Federal, Buenos Aires. Opening hours: Mon-Fri 10:00-15:00, Sat 10:00-13:00, Sun 10:00-17:00. : Antique and second hand cameras, lenses, accessories, old exposure meters, cine cameras... Canada Calgary * The Camera Store, 802 - 11th Ave SW, Calgary, AB, Canada, T2R 0E5. Opening hours: Mon-Wed 8:00-17:30, Thu 8:00-19:30, Fri 8:00-17:30, Sat 9:00-17:00. : Mostly new equipment but also modern, vintage, film and digital cameras as well as video equipment. Used equipment, including items on consignment, mostly usable cameras. United States Arizona * Collectible Cameras, 1305 East Northern Avenue. Phoenix, AZ. 85020-4218. Opening hours: Mon-Fri 8:30-16:30. Modern, vintage, film and digital cameras. From the practical, to the obvious collectible cameras. From the memorable and still useful, to the not-so-memorable but fascinating cameras. * Tempe Camera, 606 West University Drive, Tempe, AZ 85281. Mon-Fri: 8:00am - 6:00pm, Sat: 9:00am - 5:00pm. (480)-966-6954 : Modern camera store also selling used 35mm, medium, and large format equipment, 35mm, 120, and 4x5 film, and other darkroom supplies. Also features camera repair services on film and digital, and a imaging lab which processes 35mm, 120, and large format in-house; black and white and C-41 only. California * Camera West, 70-177 Highway 111, Suite #100 Rancho Mirage, CA 92270 and 1255 S. Main Street, Suite #201, Walnut Creek, CA 94596 : New and used 35mm, medium and large format equipment, accessories, instruction, camera maintenance and repair. * Freestyle Photographic Supplies, 5124 Sunset Blvd. Los Angeles CA, 90027, Phone: (800) 292-6137 or (323) 660-3460. Opening hours: Mon-Fri: 9:00am - 6:00pm (PST)and Sat: 9:30am - 4:30pm (PST). : Freestyle Photographic Supplies provides a vast range of traditional black & white photographic and darkroom products readily available. Large stock of cameras, films, and papers and darkroom supplies, plus unique and exclusive hard-to-find items. Provides also mail order service. * Samy's Camera, six locations in California, from San Francisco to Orange County. : Extensive selection of digital SLRs, lenses and point and shoots. The Pro Department carries a wide selection of medium and large format cameras, digital backs, lighting and accessories. * Studio B Camera Rentals, 2121 Bonar St Berkeley, CA 94702, Phone: (510) 984-0127 Fax: (510) 295-2665. Opening hours: Mon-Fri 9:00am - 5:30pm. : Studio B Camera Rentals is a full service SF Bay Area-based equipment rental house. Located in Berkeley, CA, we provide digital video cameras, production gear, and professional crew services at the lowest rates. Florida * Colonial Photo & Hobby, 634 North Mills Ave., Orlando, FL 32803 : Digital, SLR, point and shoot 35mm, medium format and large format cameras, lenses, lightning and flash equipment and accessories. Illinois * Central Camera Company, 230 South Wabash Avenue, Chicago, IL 60604. Mon-Fri: 8:30am - 5:30pm, Sat: 8:30am - 5:00pm. (312)-427-5580 Family-owned camera store since 1899, selling new and used equipment. Extensive collection of old film cameras and accessories, including 35mm, medium, and large format equipment and films. Also offered is film processing and other services, including equipment repair. * Alpine Camera Company, 686 Lee Street, Des Plaines, IL 60016. Mon-Fri: 10:00am - 6:00pm, Sat: 10:00am - 5:00pm. (847)-299-6181 Small camera store selling modern digital and used film equipment. Mainly 35mm cameras, however selection changes over time. Sells 35mm and 120 films, processes 35mm, APS, 120,large format, and other miscellaneous formats; C-41, E-6, and black and white. Also offers camera repair and cleaning. Massachusetts * EP Levine, LLC 219 Bear Hill Road Waltham, MA 02451. Opening hours: Mon-Fri 8:30a-5:30p Sat 10:00am - 3:00pm. - closed : Large inventory of both new and used photo gear, photo supplies, computers & printers, binoculars, and products for Digital Imaging. Michigan * Norman Camera, 3602 S. Westnedge Ave. Kalamazoo, MI 49008. Opening hours: Mon, Tue, Sat 10:00am - 6:00pm; Wed. and Thu. 10:00am - 7:00pm. : Digital and analog cameras, used equipment, darkroom, films, books, binoculars... New York * Adorama Photo, 42 West 18th Street. New York, NY 10011. : Used equipment, cameras & lenses, storage, bags, film & darkroom, filters, video... * B&H Photo, Video & Pro Audio, 420 9th Avenue. New York, NY 10001. : Mainly new equipment, but used cameras and accessories too. * Calumet, 22 W. 22nd Street. New York, NY 10010. : Used equipment, cameras, video, film & darkroom, studio. * Kurland Photo, 460 West Broadway New York, NY, 10012 : Sells new and used Leica, Hasselblad, and Rollei photographic equipment. * Cameta Camera, 253 Broadway. Amityville, NY 11701. : Used and new equipment. SLR cameras, lenses, flashes, teleconverters, rangefinder cameras. * Koh's Camera, 2662 Jerusalem Ave. North Bellmore NY 11710. : New and used cameras but also accessories, tripods and studio lightning. * Photo Source Ltd, Cox Bldg, Suite 117, 36 St Paul Street, Rochester, NY 14604 * Professional Camera Store , West Broadway New York, NY, 10012 Ohio * Igor's Camera Exchange, 34194 Aurora Road, Suite 119 Cleveland, Ohio 44139. : Large selection of used cameras, lenses and related photographic equipment for Professionals, Amateurs and Collectors. They specialized in Large Format cameras and lenses, Medium Format, Leica, Nikon, Canon, Motion Picture Equipment, Binoculars and Collectibles cameras and lenses. * Midwest Photo Exchange, 3313 North High Street Columbus, Ohio 43202. : Large selection of digital and film cameras. Including medium and large format cameras and lenses, lightning, flashes and accessories. Pennsylvania * Pittsburgh Camera Exchange, 529 East Ohio St. Pittsburgh, PA 15212. * lenslends.com , 340 N. 12th St. Suite 312, Philadelphia, PA 19107 : Cameras, books, projectors, vintage, film... : Philadelphia camera rental Tennessee * Thompson Photo Products, 2019 Middlebrook Pike. Knoxville, TN 37921. Opening hours: Mon-Sat 9:00am - 5:00pm. : Since 1902. Professional & used equipment, digital... * PSU Film & Video , 2804 Bransford Avenue, Nashville, TN 37204 : Specializing in film photography and darkroom supplies since 1976 Washington * CameraTechs Inc., 2034 NW Market St., Seattle, WA 98107. Opening hours: Monday-Friday 10am – 6pm, Saturday 10am – 4pm. : Repairing most kinds of cameras and camera accessories, ranging from digital formats to 35mm, medium and large format film equipment but also buys, sells and consigns used camera equipment. * Kenmore Camera, 18031 67th Ave NE, Kenmore, WA 98028. Opening hours: Mon-Fri 9:00-19:00, Sat 9:00-17:00, Sun 12:00-17:00. : New and used equipment, cameras, lenses, filters, accessories, film, video, darkroom, books... =Links= *UK camera shops, Information about camera shops, cameras & photography in the United Kingdom. *Camera Shops, at Photo.net. *Camera fairs in Germany, regular updated overview on camera fairs in Germany. *International listing of camera shows, the most comprehensive listing of international camera shows by Rob Niederman.